It is the purpose of most ‘Green Tech’ devices and systems to conserve energy resources by improving energy consumption methods or offering alternative resources. To date heating household water is by and large an unchecked source of energy consumption in developed countries, where the household water is constantly heated all day long throughout the year. Some countries make use of solar heating mechanisms to supplement electrical heating of the household water heater (boiler), particularly in the summer months. Due to conservation concerns, the rise in fuel product prices causing a rise in the prices of electricity and the concern over pollution caused by power stations, there is a need for a system to help regulate electrical consumption, and specifically for monitoring energy consumption in the process of heating household water.